Teenage Escape (Familiar faces) PLEASE REVIEW
by Faithful Recognition
Summary: A story a underprivileged teenager who's childhood years may reveal themselves again. 14 year old Liddia, also referred to as 'Lido' from her brothers, finds herself falling for the dangerous yet quite mysterious, new kid on the block. But when she realises she's met him before and the rest of his family of criminals, what will she do?


**Hey guys, this is my first article, so be kind. Aged 12**

Familiar Faces

She always does it.  
It never misses.  
But I suppose I should just accept it, I mean she's the popular one, not me.  
School isn't going to get interesting anytime soon so I guess she think's it's some sort of entertainment.  
I don't know.  
But I mean how immature?  
Throwing paper at the back of my head?  
Yeah, so funny.

She snickers with her dimwitted ontorage.  
"Kimberly Morrison, is there something you would like to share with the class?"  
The whole class turns, she quickly stops laughing, her groupies follow.  
"Uh, no Sir it's nothing" she squeaks through her sickeningly perfect teeth.  
"As I thought, now to contin'- "  
The bell rings just as Mr. Sterling was going to continue the Science lesson.  
Yes, I unfortunatley have my favourite subject with her, but we both have Science with Mr. Sterling.  
And Mr. Sterling is the only teacher in Bersh High that sees through Kimberly Morrison's model-like figure, beautiful perfectly curled brown hair and her lushiosh blue eyes and reveals her devil interior.  
It's great, nothing gets past him.

After another two hours of meaningless lessons it was time to bike home.  
But acorrding to the KrossRoads our wanna-be neighbourhood gang, I was going to walk home.  
And how do I know the KrossRoads commited the crime?  
Because the geniuses spray painted "Be KrossRoaders 4 eva" on the bike rack after they stole it.  
I was surprised they started the sentence with a capital letter.  
My bike is an average BMX.  
Why would they want it?

I trouge in the howling wind and sweltering rain.  
Little kids laugh as they see an adorable little puppy soaking wet and caught in the year-old hole in Mrs. Willders fence.  
I thought the council fixed that hole?  
I couldn't keep walking, so I helped him out.

Since I was so happy with myself and my good deed I started to skip.  
Rain drops found themselves caught in my eyes.  
My vision blurred. I no longer smile as I walk. I turn and face the other side of the road.  
Through blurring sights I see a very ruff yet very handsome looking teen around then same age as me riding a bike that looks a lot like my recently stolen BMX.  
We stare at one another.  
And right at that moment it feels as if the world turns to slow motion.  
I slowly squint my eyes. My sight locked on his face.  
I think to myself "I'm sure i've seen you before".  
Suddenley a branch wants to say "Hello!" to my face.  
And that's the last thing I remember.

When I awake its still raining but the sound is much quieter.  
As I blink I see a disoriented figure.  
I then realise its the boy I seen riding that BMX.  
"Are you okay?" he asks slowly holding his arm out gesturing me to grab it.  
As I stumble to my feet I feel something trickling down the back of my arm.  
"You're bleeding." he says looking conserned.  
"Well, aren't you perseptive?" I say sarcasticly.  
His expression turns to a smile.

The little puppy I rescued about half an hour ago suddenly runs up to the currently nameless teen, and leaps at him.  
"Thunder! Where have you been boy?" he says as he bends down and picks him up.  
I think about telling him about my heroic duty but he looks too happy, I wasn't about to change that look on his face.  
"He's very cute" I say trying not to show much emotion.  
He holds the shaggy, cream coloured dog right next to his face, they both make the same bright eyed bottom-lipped faces.  
"Him or me?" he says cheekily. I wink then grab my bag and continue to walk home.  
As I pass him I cheerfully say "Thanks for your help".  
"What help?!" I hear him yell back at me as I walk away. I ignore it and grin to myself.  
Then I remember that i'm bleeding.

Arriving home wasn't welcoming.  
Two of my six brothers are debating over how ' The Hunger Games ' movie should've ended.  
Martin, seventeen, who surprisingly looks a lot like Peeta,defends his argument by showing his staticstics on who really should've have won by collecting the scores from each of the trbutes individual evaluations.  
"No Martin, It doesn't take 'statistics' to win the games, it takes guts, determination and pure skill" Alex, my twin brother of fourteen smartly states adjusting his glasses.  
I search for the first -aid kit, after about forty minutes of finding the wrong things I ask my eight-teen year old brother Judeo.  
I find that he's in the backyard and is using it to make some sort of netting. He spots me crouching behind a bush.  
"Oh Hey Lido, I thought that was you."  
My real name is Liddia but the name I've always known is Lido.  
"How was school Missy?" he asks without looking up.  
Judeo still calls me 'Missy' and i'm fourteen.  
"Well are you gonna come over here and give me a hug or are you too old for that now?".  
Judeo must've returned from his class excursion to the United Kingdom while I was at school.  
Our aunty Marie looked after us while he was away.

I run up to him and give him a bear hug. "I missed you" we both say joyfully in sync.  
We just stand there for a moment smiling at each other.  
I could tell we both missed each other terribly.  
After Mum died Judeo took care of all of us.  
It was just me and Judeo until our youngest brother Jake was three then Mum sent them to our dad's in Alabama.  
We both love all our brothers no matter where they lived but me and Judeo have always been really close.

"You were late from school, I got worried".  
I look at the ground trying not to catch his gaze.  
"My bike was gone when I got to the bike rack after school today". He finally looks up, I know this because I was holding my breath hoping he wouldn't react.  
But he did.  
" What!? Oh, don't tell me it was those KrossRoaders again... "  
" Yep. Henry's very discreet, they basically spray painted 'stolen by the KrossRoaders' across the bike rack."  
" That's the fourteenth bike robbery this month."


End file.
